News
20.Aug.2010 Auf der GamesCom in Köln haben CDPR dem Fachpublikum einen neuen in-game Trailer vorgestellt, in dem zwei Faktoren im Mittelpunkt standen. Zum einen das neue Schleichen-Feature, bei dem der Spieler vor einer Handlung entscheiden kann, ob Geralt ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, sich an Gegnern vorbei schleicht oder ob er offensiv vorgehen will. Das Feature wurde an der Quest "Flucht aus Schloss La Valette" ("Escape from La Valette Castle") demonstriert. Der zweite Teil der Präsentation stellte die epische Schlacht als neue Kampfvariante vor. In einer total neuen Szenerie befindet sich Geralt auf einem Schlachtfeld und trifft auf einen der Bossgegner in "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings": Draug. Pressepräsentation Mitschnitte der Pressepräsentation auf der GamesCom: Video:GC 2010, pt1|Teil 1 Video:GC 2010, pt.2|Teil 2 Video:GC2010, pt.3|Teil 3 Video:GC 2010, pt.4|Teil 4 Video:GC 2010, pt.5|Teil 5 Video:GC 2010, pt.6|Teil 6 Video:GC 2010 pt.7|Teil 7 12.Aug.2010 CDPR geben Details über die Präsentationen von "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" auf der GamesCom bekannt. Im Businessbereich werden neue Abschnitte des Spiels vorgestellt – bisher unveröffentlichtes Material. Für die Fans im Entertainmentbereich wird ein ebenfalls brandneuer Videotrailer auf einer Großleinwand gezeigt. Es gibt eine neue Gegend, neue Gegner und ein neues Aussehen von Geralt. Es hatte viele Proteste gehagelt zu Geralts verändertem Aussehen in den ersten offiziellen Videotrailern. Außerdem verteilen die Entwickler Poster zum Spiel, die Geralt-Figur und weitere Goodies zu "The Witcher 2". * GamesCom – new details revealed 14.Juli 2010 Knapp zwei Monate nach der E3 in Amerika kommt schon nächste große Messe. CD Projekt RED kündigen an, auf Europas größter Entwickler- und Video-PC Spiele Messe, der GamesCom in Köln dabei zu sein, um "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" dem Publikum und der Fachpresse vorzustellen. Die GamesCom findet statt vom 19. bis 22 August 2010, Pressevorführung sind bereits am 18. August. * Meldung "The Witcher 2 auf der GamesCom" * Webseite GamesCom 08.Juli 2010 Die E3 ist vorüber und alle sind sich einig: "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" wird ein Highlight 2011, wenn das Rollenspiel veröffentlicht werden soll. Auf vielen großen Spieleportalen wurde "The Witcher 2" zum Besten RPG oder Besten PC Spiel der E3 nominiert, bzw. ausgezeichnet. Kaum eine Preview, die nicht positiv war und mit Begeisterung "The Witcher" als ein must have den Lesern empfiehlt. CD Projekt RED hat eine Zusammenfassung der E3 veröffentlicht: * Pressemeldung * Deutsche Übersetzung * siehe auch Presseartikel ab dem 8.6.2010 28.Juni 2010 Auf der E3 vom 15. bis 17. Juni hat CD Projekt RED mit einer Präsentation teilgenommen und The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings dem amerikanischen Publikum vorgestellt. Obwohl der Nachfolger von noch nicht erschienen ist und tief in der Entwicklung steckt, hat "The Witcher 2" bereits positive Eindrücke hinterlassen und die ersten Auszeichnungen erhalten: * Presseartikel ab 15.06.2010 * CDPR Pressemeldung * E3: Bestes RPG von G4TV 24.Mai 2010 CD Projekt RED geben den Publisher und Marketingpartner für Europa und den asiatischen Pazifikraum bekannt: NAMCO BANDAI Partners * Offizielle Pressemeldung * deutsche Übersetzung 07.Apr.2010 Nachdem die offizielle Webseite thewitcher.com am Morgen bis in den Nachmittag vom Server genommen war, ging sie mit einem Relaunch im neuen Design für The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings an den Start. Über die Hauptseite gelangt man jetzt zu * The Witcher 2 einschließlich der Foren * The Witcher 1 einschließlich der Foren * Versus, das Multiplayer Browser Game 25. März 2010 Auf der jährlichen Frühjahrskonferenz von CD Projekt RED stellen die Entwickler unter anderem den Nachfolger von The Witcher vor: "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Die offizielle Webseite beginnt mit einer Teaserseite, die den Videotrailer auf Gametrailers enthält sowie einen in-game Videotrailer in Echtzeit und ein Entwicklertagebuch. * Pressemeldung 24. März 2010 * Offizielle Faktenübersicht] (factsheet) 23. März 2010 Auf Gametrailers.com ist offiziell ein Exclusive Video Trailer zu "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" erschienen. Der Trailer gibt einen vagen Einblick in die Handlung und besticht in erster Linie durch die exzellente Grafik und der düsteren Atmosphäre im zweiminütigen Video. "Die Rebellion des Flammenordens wurde bezwungen, König Foltest wurde vor einem geheimnisvollen Attentäter gerettet. Doch trotz der Rettung des Königs folgen dramatische Ereignisse. Bald schon werden die nördlichen Königreiche ins Chaos stürzen. Fesselnde, für Erwachsene zugeschnittene nicht-lineare Erzählung. Dynamischer Kampf mit schnellen taktischen Fertigkeiten. Umwerfende Grafiken auf dem neusten Stand der Technik." * Exclusive Official Debut Trailer 4. März 2010 Das Community Abenteuer "Medical Problems" hat am 4. März Premiere. News: * Medical Problems bereit für Download * Coryleas Game Webseite 1. März 2010 Das Modderteam von Ifrit Creative Group feiert Jubiläum. Zwei Jahre ist es bereits her, dass sich das Modderteam der polnischen Ifrit Gruppe formiert hat, um Modifikationen und Abenteuer zu "The Witcher" auszutüfteln. Im Laufe der Zeit sind internationale Mitarbeiter hinzugekommen, die mit viel Ehrgeiz auf ihrem Fachgebiet ihren Beitrag zu Projekten beigetragen haben. Unterstützung und Anerkennung fand die Ifrit Creative Group nicht nur von CD Projekt RED. Die Mods und Abenteuer wurden über die Landesgrenze hinaus auf Spieleportalen veröffentlicht. News: * The team’s 2nd anniversary and a contest! * Zweijähriges Jubiläum der Ifrit Creative Group 28.Jan.2010 CD Projekt RED kündigen eine Pressekonferenz im März 2010 an, auf der offiziell "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" vorgestellt werden wird. Auf dieser Pressekonferenz werden Details zum Inhalt, dem Gameplay und Technik bekannt gegeben. Weitere Informationen über voraussichtliche Themen der Konferenz: * Michal Kiciński im Polnischen Fernsehen für TVN CNBC Biznes * Zusammenfassung aller in Frage kommenden Themen. 24.Dez.2009 CD Projekt RED wünscht Merry Christmas. Übersetzung der Weihnachtsgeschichte: "Wo sind wir Rittersporn. Erinnere mich dran." "In Wyzimas feinstem Bezirk, in einem der gut durchlüfteten Luxus-Apartments, groß genug, damit acht Gäste unterkommen können, und das eine herrliche Aussicht auf den Himmel hat, und… " "Rittersporn! Wir sitzen in einer Knastzelle von der Größe einer Latrine, sechs von den acht Gästen sind Ratten, und die gute Durchlüftung sowie den Ausblick auf den Himmel haben wir dem Loch im Dach zu verdanken." "Verdammt, du bist schwer zufrieden zu stellen, Geralt. Versuch doch mal, einmal die andere Seite zu sehen…" "Ich müsste ein Idiot sein, um hiervon eine andere Seiten erkennen zu können. Ich kann's immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich auf dich gehört habe. Wir hätten zum Markt gehen können, uns einen schönen Baum aussuchen, aber neeeiiiin… Du und dein Mundwerk. 'Wahre Männer holen sich ihre Bäume aus dem Wald.' Und dann 'Habt Ihr etwas in Eurer Wollunterwäsche zu verbergen…?' Deine Worte Rittersporn, hochbrisant das Letztere." "Woher sollte ich wissen, dass es sich um einen königlichen Wald handelte? Dennoch sollten wir dankbar sein, Hexer. Man hätte uns erschießen können." "Ich überleg grad, ob ein Bolzenschuss direkt durchs Gehirn eine interessantere Alternative gewesen wäre, als hier jetzt mit dir die Zeit zu verbringen." "Nimm's locker, Geralt. Ohne mich hättest du ein langweiliges und mühseliges Leben, und das weißt du. Ich an deiner Stelle würde mir Gedanken darüber machen, ob uns der Weihnachtsmann hier finden wird." "Wirst du jetzt den Mund halten? Die Tür geht auf, Gast Nummer neun?" "Rein mit dir, Lump! Ein Monat im Kerker sollten dir reichen, um zu begreifen, dass man sich nicht durch die Schornsteine in die Häuser anständiger Menschen fallen lässt, Perverser! Leute wie du sind der Grund dafür, dass mein Kindchen nicht aus dem Haus gehen kann, ohne dass sie sich den Keuschheitsgürtel anlegen muss!" "Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, Rittersporn. Der Weihnachtsmann hat uns gerade gefunden…" 16.Nov.2009 Vom 5. bis 8. November fand in Moskau die russische Spielemesse "Igromir" statt. CD Projekt RED waren ebenfalls vor Ort, um dem Pressepublikum weitere Einzelheiten über "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" vorzustellen. Aus einem Versteck filmte ein Teilnehmer die neue Videopräsentation mit. Diese Videopräsentation war nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt. Am 16.Nov.2009 wurde der Mitschnitt ins Internet gestellt. Tags darauf berichteten einige russische Medien über die neuen Details zu "The Witcher 2" ohne sich auf den Videotrailer zu beziehen: * Gamer.ru (Google Übersetzung) * Chronicles of Kaer Morhen, russische Fansite (Google Übersetzung) * PlayBoys.uz (Google Übersetzung) * The Witcher.de, Newsartikel zum Igromir Schmuggel Video Am 19.Nov.2009 erfolgte eine offizielle Stellungnahme von Adam Kiciński, Geschäftsführer von CD Projekt RED: "Bedauerlicherweise muss ich den Video-Trailer, der vor einigen Tagen ins Internet gestellt wurde, als eine Präsentation zu 'The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings' bestätigen. Das Video gehört zu einer Vorstellung des Spiels während der so genannten Geschäftstage auf der IGROMIR Game Expo in Russland. Es handelte sich hierbei um eine geschlossene Vorführung für Geschäftspartner, Repräsentanten der größten Handelsketten und einer Handvoll ausgewählter Journalisten – eine von vielen Präsentationen, die CD Projekt RED in verschiedenen Ländern gegeben hat. Trotz des ausdrücklichen Verweises bei Film- und Photoaufnahmen ohne Ausnahmen, ist es unglücklicherweise jemanden gelungen, dieses Video auf der IGROMIR zu machen. Wie beim vorigen Vorfall, werden wir uns dazu nicht äußern. Gleichzeitig versichern wir, dass alle bestätigten Informationen bald preisgegeben werden, nachdem das Spiel offiziell angekündigt ist." 23.Sept.2009 Am 17. September 2009 tauchte im Internet ein Video Trailer zu The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings auf, der die Fortsetzung zum ankündigte. Dieser Video Trailer war nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt und wurde von einer undichten Stelle ohne Zustimmung von CD Projekt, bzw. CD Projekt RED veröffentlicht. Gezwungenermaßen mussten die Entwickler einräumen, dass es eine Fortsetzung zum erfolgreichen Rollenspiel geben wird. Am 23. September veröffentlichen die Entwickler eine The Witcher 2 FAQ, in der Tom Gop, Senior Producer CD Projekt RED die wichtigsten Fragen zum Nachfolger von The Witcher beantwortet. * The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings leaked video FAQ 4.Aug.2009 CD Projekt und der polnische Verlag Kuźnia Gier kündigen an, dass das Kartenspiel zum , das es bereits in polnisch gibt, in andere Sprachen übersetzt wird. "The Witcher The Adventure Card Game" ist bereits in Spanisch und Englisch fertig und wird in Spanien von Gen X Games vertrieben. Die englische Version wird während der Internationalen Spieltage das erste Mal angeboten. Es gibt bereits eine internationale Händlerliste, wo " The Witcher The Adventure Card Game" in der Landessprache erhältlich sein wird. In Deutschland wird das Kartenspiel vom Heidelberger Spieleverlag vertrieben. :* The Witcher Adventure Card Game soon available in Spanish and English! 31. Juli 2009 Zwei Jahre nach der Erstveröffentlichung vom von CD Projekt RED können die Entwickler das Spiel in Nordamerika so veröffentlichen, wie es ursprünglich für die ganze Welt vorgesehen war: ungeschnitten als "The Witcher Enhanced Edition: Director's Cut". In dieser Version sind jetzt alle Inhalte frei gegeben, die vorher verboten waren: Fluchen und rauer Umgangston, blutige Szenen, Gewaltszenen sowie freizügige Damen auf den Sexcards. Die Director's Cut gibt es als Verkaufsversion im Handel oder digital zu erwerben. Wer bereits die The Witcher: Enhanced Edition besitzt, braucht nur den Director's Cut Patch und den Patch 1.5 kostenlos herunterladen. Der Patch 1.5 war bereits in allen Ländern am 8. Juli erschienen. Die Director's Cut Version hat keine zusätzlichen Inhalte, die es bereits für andere Spieler gab. 8. Juli 2009 Der Patch 1.5 ist da! Der Patch steht ganz im Zeichen der Modder Community, die die fünf neuen Abenteuer erstellt haben. Community Adventures * "Deceits" – "Betrug" von Rafał "Magun" Bielicki, der Gewinner des D'Jinni Modding Wettbewerbs * "Damn those Swamps" – "Verdammte Sümpfe", der Titel verrät bereits, dass es sich um keinen Vergnügungsausflug handelt * "Wraiths of Quiet Hamlet" – "Geister des stillen Hamlets" von Dan aus Polen * "The Wedding" – "Die Hochzeit" von der IFRIT Creative Group * "Merry Witchmas" – Ebenfalls von der IFRIT Creative Group Patch Features * Der Kopierschutz (DRM) wurde entfernt * Das Spiel ist jetzt ohne DVD spielbar * Problembehebung unter EAX und unscharfe grafische Darstellungen Bonus Mods Eine neue Sektion wurde auf der offiziellen Seite eröffnet: Bonus Mods. Dort werden ab sofort von der Community erstellte Modifikationen erhältlich sein. Der erste Beitrag ist die "Flash Mod" von flash_in_the_flesh 2. Juni 2009 CD Projekt RED freut sich, die Veröffentlichung der The Witcher Enhanced Edition 1.5. anzukündigen. The Witcher: Enhanced Edition 1.5 ist die neuste Version des PC Spiels und beinhaltet neues Bonusmaterial der sowie fünf zusätzliche Abenteuer, die die Fan Community mit dem D'Jinni Abenteuer Editor erstellt hat. Der wichtigste Aspekt ist, dass die Enhanced Edition DRM-frei sein wird. Der Spielspaß von The Witcher wird nicht mehr durch den Kopierschutz ausgebremst. Außerdem ist in der 1.5. Version die Laufwerkprüfung entfernt, sodass es möglich ist, das Spiel zu spielen, ohne dass die dazugehörige DVD im Laufwerk sein muss. Sämtliche Neuerung des Spiels einschließlich des 1.5 Upgrades wird für Nordamerika als "The Witcher: Enhanced Edition Director's Cut" erhältlich sein. Die Enhanced Edition 1.5 wird wie die vorangegangenen Updates kostenlos von der offiziellen The Witcher Webseite herunter zu laden sein für alle Spieler, die bereits die Original Vollversion von The Witcher besitzen. Weitere Details zur The Witcher: Enhanced Edition 1.5 folgen in den nächsten Wochen. 6. Mai 2009 Traurige Nachrichten für die Konsolenspieler: Rise of the White Wolf eingestellt. Nach eingehender Prüfung des technischen Entwicklungsstands von Rise of the White Wolf ist CDPR zu dem Entschluss gekommen, die Arbeiten an diesem Projekt einzustellen. Es zeichnete sich ein hohes Risiko ab, dass die finale Version von RotWW nicht den qualitativen Vorstellungen entspricht, wie CDPR es geplant haben. CDPR hat bereits damit begonnen, sich nach Alternativen umzuschauen, die das Problem beseitigen. Die Zusammenarbeit mit Widescreen Games in Lyon, die mit der DaVinci Engine den Konsolenhexer realisieren sollten, ist somit abgebrochen. Sobald sich eine Alternative findet, das Projekt fortzusetzen, wird RotWW verwirklicht. 6.Apr.2009 Der Gewinner des D'Jinni Modding Contests steht fest: Die polnische Modifikation "Deceits" (Betrug) von Rafał "Magun" Bielicki. Der Gewinner hat die ehrenvolle Herausforderung gewonnen, eigenverantwortlich ein Element (Spielereignis, Begebenheit) in einem der (zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch) geheimen Projekte der Entwickler zu erstellen. Weitere nennenswerte Module des Wettbewerbs: * Wraiths of Quiet Hamlet * Evil Decision * Crossroads * A midsummer night’s dream * Money isn’t everything * Birth and Virgins 2.Dez.2008 Ankündigung der Konsolenversion The Witcher: Rise of the White Wolf. Das Rollenspiel, das mit Begeisterung von den PC Spielern aufgenommen wurde, darf der Konsolen Community nicht vorenthalten werden. Wie auch für die PC Version, haben sich die Entwickler das ehrgeizige Ziel gesetzt, ein Produkt von bester Qualität den Konsolenspielern zu präsentieren. 30.Okt.2008 Einjähriges Jubiläum für The Witcher. Ein Jahr nach Veröffentlichung von "The Witcher" hat sich das Spiel weltweit über eine Million Mal verkauft und hat außerdem über 90 Preise einheimsen können. Das gibt Anlass für ein Geburtstagsvideo. 19.Sept.2008 Die The Witcher: Enhanced Edition wird veröffentlicht. Eine von Grund auf verbesserte Version des PC Spiels (Patch 1.4) plus der mit dem D'Jinni Abenteuer Editor hergestellten Abenteuer "Preis der Neutralität", "Nebenwirkungen" und vielen Extras. Spieler, die die Originalversion von "The Witcher" bereits haben, können sich die Enhanced Edition kostenlos herunterladen. Für neue Spieler ist die Enhanced Edition im Handel zu kaufen. 25.Aug.2008 Das erste Event "The Outbreak" zum Browserspiel "The Witcher: Versus erscheint. Ihr kämpft auf Seiten der Scoia'tael oder dem Orden der Flammenrose. Neutral könnt ihr dieses Mal nicht bleiben. 9. Juli 2008 Das kostenlose Browserspiel The Witcher: Versus geht an den Start. Mit drei Charakteren aus dem PC Spiel (Triss Merigold, Geralt und der Furchtbringer) liefert ihr euch erbitterte Duelle in der Versus Arena. 10.Apr.2008 Darauf hat die Witcher Community gewartet. Patch 1.3, das Premium Abenteuer "Preis der Neutralität" und der D'Jinni Abenteuer Editor stehen zum Download bereit: :* D'Jinni Editor :** Handbuch in Englisch :** Handbuch in Deutsch 20.Dez.2007 Kurz vor Weihnachten beschert uns CD Projekt RED mit dem Patch 1.2 und befreit uns von den langen Lade- und Speicherzeiten. Stabilitätsverbesserungen sorgen für mehr Spielspaß. In dem gut 113 MB schweren Patch sind außerdem Korrekturen im Gameplay und Textfehler ausgemerzt worden: Alina ist jetzt zu Hause anzutreffen in Akt 4. Ebenso taucht Alvin artig auf, wenn wir es von ihm erwarten. In Akt 3 können verwendbare Türen nun auch geöffnet werden und mehr. Kleinere Textkorrekturen in allen Sprachen. Diverse Fehler im Game-Code, bzw. Questing wurden ebenfalls behoben. Unter den Grafikfehlern gab es einige Level-Deko-Korrekturen sowie der Angriffsanimation der Barghesten. * Patchlog 15.Dez.2007 Die The Witcher Demo Version in der Version für Europa wird weltweit veröffentlicht. Nebenbei wurde der Patch 1.2 für die nächsten Tage angekündigt. * Download Demo 26. November 2007 Das deutsche Hexer-Wiki ist gestartet. Das Hexer Wiki hat sich ebenfalls wie die englische Version zum Ziel gesetzt, die erste Anlaufstelle für wichtige Informationen zum PC Spiel und den Romanen zu werden. 21. November 2007''' CD Projekt RED eröffnet ein ehrgeiziges Projekt – Das englischsprachige Witcher Wiki mit dem Ziel, das größte und umfangreichste Nachschlagewerk zum PC Spiel und den Romanen von Andrzej Sapkowski zur Geralt-Saga zu werden für die Spieler Community. Jeder ist aufgerufen, sich an der inhaltlichen Gestaltung des Witcher Wikis zu beteiligen. Internationale Witcher Wikis in jeweiligen Landessprachen sind geplant. 15. November 2007 CD Projekt RED und Atari arbeiten an der Forum post finalen Fertigstellung vom Patch 1.2 zum , der noch vor Weihnachten veröffentlicht werden soll. Der Patch soll die langen Ladezeiten beim Abspeichern des Spiels verkürzen sowie beim Wechsel von in-game Gegenden. Außerdem werden eine Reihe von Korrekturen behoben im Gameplay, Stabilität und Grafik. 27. Oktober 2007 Patch 1.1a zum wird veröffentlicht. 25. bzw. 26. Oktober 2007 Patch 1.1 zum wird veröffentlicht. 25. Oktober 2007 Das Rollenspiel wird weltweit veröffentlicht. 18. Juli 2007 Die Veröffentlichung des mit Spannung erwarteten wird auf Herbst vorschoben. Premiere ist der 26. Oktober 2007. Kategorie:Neuigkeiten en:Game News